Lo Que Oculta Tú Apariencia
by GeishaKitsune
Summary: Inuyasha tiene algo que lo esta perturbando, y los demás lo han notado, pero el no quiere habla de ello y siempre elude el tema, pero no solo tiene que ver con Inu también incluye a cierto demonio orgulloso... esto es un FemInu/Sesshomaru sino les gusta no lean..n.n u.u
1. Chapter 1

**LO QUE OCULTA TU APARIENCIA **

Este es mi segundo fic espero les guste aclaro, los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero mi compu e imaginación son totalmente míos

**XXXXXX-XXXXX: **inicio y fin de capitulo

"_Inuyasha_": pensamiento del personaje

**Inuyasha: **hablan los personajes

**/-/: **cambios de escena

CAP I

Se encontraban vagando por aquellos parajes del Sengoku Jodai, Inuyasha y sus amigos en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, iban hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia, para Inu, el estaba en su mundo ignorando totalmente su entorno, los demás se percataron e intentaron llamar su atención sin resultado alguno hasta que Kagome (luna: grrr no me gusta) cansada de ser ignorada grito:

**OSAWARIIIIIII** (abajo) y le valió poco que pasara al lado de una zarza de espinas ocasionando que cayera sobre ellas con un fuerte crash (luna: los efectos de sonido no son lo mío gomen)

**Pero qué demonios te ocurre Kagome, **exclamo molesto Inu, nunca espero que le hiciera eso, ** porque me mandaste al suelo que rayos te hice**

Kagome estaba irritada "_porque lo hice y todavía lo pregunta me ignoro y eso no se lo permito no eso si que no_" pensaba la morena ** porque lo hice, osowari **aumentando la intensidad del hechizo en el collar y manteniéndolo en la zarza **me ignórate, osowari cuando te llame, osowari a una dama no se le ignora **(luna: si como no, una dama o.Ó)

Cuando finalizo de estampar a nuestro pobre hanyou contra el suelo, estaba anocheciendo se podía ver el ocaso, y en vista de que no habría luz para proseguir decidieron acampar, todos menos Inuyasha pues según Kagome no tenía ninguna derecho a opinar **por tu culpa no avanzamos mas, así que aguántate, **le respondió cuando pregunto, eso le molestaba pero no dijo nada, decidió subirse a una de un árbol cercano y descansar hay mientras los demás armaban el campamento, Inu estaba recostado cuando oyó pasos acercarse, miro y era Miroku este al llegar le dijo:

**Inuyasha podemos habla un momento, **Inu no percibió nada más que curiosidad en él y accedió bajando del árbol, **dime Inuyasha que pasa porque no te ves como tú mismo, ** pregunto con genuina curiosidad, **no, no es nada Miroku, solo algo que me entere hace poco, pero no es grave, sino que me sorprendió, **decía Inu para tranquilizar y evitar más preguntas por parte del otro, Miroku acepto esto pero quedo con la intriga, le dijo que pronto estaría la comida y volvió con las chicas pensando "_te creeré por ahora, nada no es algo que te distraiga y más si es la señorita Kagome quien te habla, después de todo la amas _(luna: si, síguelo creyendo) _y siempre la pones primero ante todo_" sin siquiera pensar que aquello que acongojaba a nuestro hermoso hanyou, cambiaria su forma de ver y analizar algunas cosas (luna: no solo eso o no *-*) y un shock para todos

Continuara…

Que perturba a Inu-lindo, que podría ser tan grave para estar así, si desean saberlo continúen leyendo para conocer las respuestas

Espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos o solo sugerencias no importa son bienvenidos

Atte: moon-mistick

Aclaro coloque luna x moon solon coloque la palabra en español


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo Que Oculta Tu Apariencia**

Este es mi segundo fic espero les guste aclaro, los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero mi compu e imaginación son totalmente míos

**XXXXXX-XXXXX:**inicio y fin de capitulo

"_Inuyasha_": pensamiento del personaje

**Inuyasha:**hablan los personajes

**/-/:**cambios de escena

CAP II

Lo que perturba a Inuyasha, es algo que muchos no esperarían o por lo menos no los -amigos- de Inuyasha pues ellos lo tomaran como una burla, que es solo para molestar y siendo real no podrán soportarlo

**XXXX-XXXX**

Inuyasha estaba en la rama de un árbol bien alto para evitar la mirada de los demás, mientras se revisaba algunos rasguños y raspones que le quedaran después del ataque de Kagome (luna: yo lo llamo ataque) "_maldita sea Kagome_" la despreciaba, hacia mucho que ni la veía como una amiga

"_Rayos, estas heridas no sanaran rápido_" decía para sí mientras miraba esos rasguños algo profundos "_maldición, Mioga tenía razón, mientras ese día se acerca no sano igual de rápido, debo protegerme más_" pensaba con resignación

**/-/**

Kagome y los demás habían comido y se disponían a dormir, miro a Shippo y dijo **Shippo dile a Inuyasha que vigile mientras dormimos **(luna: y esta que se cree) **si te amenaza vienes, me lo dices y lo pondré en su lugar **el pequeño zorro asintió y se fue a molestar al hanyou

**/-/**

Shippo miro el árbol donde Inuyasha estaba y lo llamo **Inu-chucho que vigiles mientras dormimos **"es lo único para que sirves perro sucio (luna: u.u ya vieron… Kagome lo daño, totalmente)" finalizo mentalmente

Inuyasha solo lo observo cerro su hakama (luna: creo que se llama así) y bajo a el suelo y dijo **está bien, llorón, lárgate me fastidias **respondió de manera brusca, Shippo se dirigió con los demás a dormir sorprendido de que no tuvo que amenazar a Inuyasha con decirle a Kagome que no lo haría "_mejor entendió al fin que su lugar esta como perro guardián de los demonios superiores y puros como yo_" pensaba (luna: si como no)

**/-/**

Inuyasha lo vio acostarse al lado de Kagome, miro hacia el sur "_demonios estamos demasiado cerca de las Tierras del Sur, no quiero ir allá antes del cambio pero que podre hacer_", mientras pensaba sintió un piquete en el cuello, se palmeo y vio en la mano a Mioga

**Que ocurre Mioga** pregunto con curiosidad, la pulga contesto **Mi Lady por que va al sur **(luna: Lady o.Ó) Inuyasha molesta le dijo **no me digas así, no quiero que nadie te oiga y menos ellos** decía señalando a los demás durmiendo **además no deseo ir al Sur, pero es el único lugar que no hemos revisado, además solo faltan 3 semanas **decía con pesadez y dolor, Mioga dijo** si le decimos a Lord Sesshomaru **Inuyasha le interrumpió ** sabes que no me creería **Mioga prosiguió **se que Lord Inu no Taisho, le dejo un pergamino, contándole todo, si él lo lee, creerá Lord Inu lo escribió a mano y Lord Sesshomaru reconoce su letra **decía con convicción y esperanza la anciana pulga

**Está bien **empezó Inuyasha **iras a verlo y lo convencerás que lo lea y esperemos me ayude no quiero pisar el Sur, por lo menos no sin alguien de poder y posición en la Sociedad Demoniaca **concluyo, dándole como orden obtener la ayuda del Lord del Oeste **como diga amo **decía Mioga mientras ** partía al Oeste**

"_espero logres convencerlo_" pensó con un suspiro y de repente un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas "_pero que haría si se entera que lo amo, Sesshomaru me aceptarías o no, total no soy lo que aparento y espero me aceptes_" se animaba con una sonrisa, "_es cierto no soy lo que aparento_"

Continuara…

**XXXX-XXXXX**

Por fa opiniones, criticas y consejos son bien recibidos

Atte: Moon-Mistick


End file.
